Harry's first detention
by chachat
Summary: One-shot, traduction de Kbinnz. Prenez un garçon maltraité, un homme mal informé, mélangez bien, et observez....


**A/N : Je me suis lancée dans la traduction de la magnifique fiction de Kbinnz, Harry's new home, et ceci est le préquelle. Cette fiction est devenue assez célèbre chez les anglophones, mais j'ignore si la traduction passera en français, l'auteur a un style assez original. En tous cas, l'auteur et moi attendons vos réactions. **

A**/N2: **C'est ma première traduction, et la première fois que je publie quoique ce soit d'ailleurs. Merci à Fredjs et Mumiah pour leur relecture !

_Harry's first detention_

Le professeur Snape regarda avec satisfaction la tête sombre, penchée studieusement au-dessus du parchemin, écrivant furieusement. C'était un tel plaisir de donner sa première retenue à un Griffondor, mais savoir qu'il la destinait au gamin qui avait survécu était particulièrement délicieux. Savoir qu'il serait responsable de la première punition du petit monstre allait le rendre heureux pendant des jours.

Toujours aussi prévisible, Mc Gonagall avait protesté que donner une retenue à un première année lors de son premier jour était dur. Surtout que les autres petits lions avaient rapporté que Harry n'avait rien fait. Mais Dumbledore avait doucement répondu, tout en lançant un regard indéchiffrable à Severus :

- Je suis sur que Severus n'abusera jamais des retenues.

Minerva n'avait rien rajouté, mais Severus avait bien perçu les mots comme l'avertissement qu'ils étaient.

Typique de la vieille chèvre. Favoriser le gamin Potter. Etre de son côté au lieu de celui de Severus. Ce serait sept longues années, sachant que le directeur prendrait systématiquement la défense du garçon, même si cela signifiait prendre la défense d'un étudiant contre un professeur.

Bien sûr, se dit Snape en serrant les dents, rien de neuf dans le fait que Dumbledore prenne la défense d'un Potter contre Snape. Il était probablement chanceux que ce Potter n'ai pas encore essayé de le tuer.

Peut-être que s'il l'effrayait dès le début, le gamin le laisserait tranquille. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait juré de protéger le garçon qu'il devait se montrer gentil avec lui, ou, horreur, l'apprécier.

Snape tourna son attention vers la pile de devoirs devant lui. Voyons ce que le garçon avait fait. Avec un peu de chance il aura hérité des aptitudes de sa mère.

O°O

Harry remua inconfortablement sur la chaise en bois, et réprima un soupir. Est-ce que le professeur avait charmé ces tabourets pour les rendre si inconfortables ? Non, pour dire la vérité, Harry n'avait pu s'asseoir confortablement depuis la dernière raclée de son oncle, juste avant son départ pour Poudlard.

Il l'avait agrémenté de menaces, en expliquant ce qui arrivait aux monstres qui se montraient ingrats envers leur famille. Son postérieur en était resté à vif, et cette retenue avait lieu après une longue journée, durant laquelle Harry avait du rester majoritairement assis.

Au moins on pouvait se lever durant certains cours comme les potions, lorsque les professeurs demandaient aux élèves de se rapprocher pour voir une démonstration ou pratiquer un sortilège.

Mais pour sa retenue, le professeur Snape avait simplement désigné une table avec des parchemins et des plumes, en lui ordonnant froidement de copier les lignes au tableau.

Si Harry n'arrivait pas à 400 lignes avant la fin, avait menacé Snape, il aurait une autre retenue. Harry s'était donc dépêché de s'asseoir, (aïe!) et avait commencé.

Maintenant, après deux heures de retenue, la douleur dans son derrière devenait difficile à ignorer. Harry bougea d'une fesse sur l'autre, en essayant de ne pas grimacer.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Ron avait été aussi furieux. Après tout, Snape n'avait rien fait d'inhabituel. On s'en prenait toujours à lui à l'école.

Après la réunion d'élèves où tante Petunia avait informé tout le monde du caractère fourbe et tricheur de Harry, et de sa tendance à attirer les ennuis, tous les professeurs se méfiaient de lui.

Ajoutons Dudley qui lui mettait sur le dos toutes sortes de méfaits, et avant la fin du second mois, Harry était devenu l'élève le moins aimé auprès de tous les enseignants, s'attirant toutes sortes de critiques et de punitions non méritées. Depuis le temps, cela lui était égal. En fait, il s'étonnait que Snape soit le seul professeur qui agisse normalement.

O°O

Snape rejeta le devoir en retenant un juron. Un elfe de maison aurait pu faire mieux, et le rat difforme de Weasley aurait une meilleure écriture. Personne ne pouvait être aussi incapable. Clairement le gamin voulait démontrer son mépris envers ses cours et ses professeurs en rendant un travail épouvantable.

Snape essaya de se calmer. Ce n'était pas parce que le gamin ressemblait à James Potter et agissait comme James Potter que forcément.... au diable avec ça ! Bien sur que si.

Le garçon était un clone de son père, et il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour tourmenter Snape. Mais la différence était que Snape était enfin capable de se défendre. Il n'était plus ce solitaire sans amis qu'on pouvait harceler et brutaliser.

Cette génération de Potter allait voir à quel point la vengeance était douce pour un serpentard. Il y avait des limites à la protection de Dumbledore, surtout s'il voulait que Snape continue à jouer les espions. Après tout, il était supposé détester le garçon.

Si Dumbledore protestait, Snape pouvait toujours rétorquer qu'il avait simplement trop bien joué son rôle.

Snape regarda le garçon et se demanda à quoi il pensait. Son père ou son parrain seraient déjà en train de préparer leur vengeance. Le garçon remua sur sa chaise et grimaça légèrement. Aaaah ! Il était en train de mijoter quelque chose au lieu de se concentrer sur ses lignes...

Il avait déjà été puni pour bavardage et inattention, il avait passé le cours à remuer. Apparemment c'était un petit monstre têtu qui n'apprenait pas de ses erreurs.

O°O

Harry s'arrêta pour compter les lignes qu'il avait écrites. A peine 150. C'était à cause de la plume. Même avec les leçons maladroites de Ron, il n'arrivait pas à l'utiliser correctement.

Si seulement il avait un crayon ou un stylo bille... mais non, ici c'était parchemin et plume, et les nés moldus n'avaient qu'à s'adapter. Harry soupira encore et tenta de supporter son poids sur ses avant-bras, afin de soulager son postérieur.

Si seulement il pouvait se lever. Peut-être que s'il demandait, le professeur le laisserait finir sa punition debout. Mais il voudrait savoir pourquoi, et c'était une question à laquelle Harry n'était pas prêt de répondre.

Il resta donc encore un moment au-dessus de la chaise, attendant que les marques laissées par son oncle se calment un peu.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train d'écrire ?

Une voix furieuse cria dans son oreille. Harry glapit de surprise et retomba sur la chaise, se retenant à peine de crier, cette fois de douleur.

Snape se pencha au-dessus du garçon, se félicitant de sa discrétion. Il pensait bien que Potter était dans la lune, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le surprendre à ce point. Deux grands yeux le fixèrent avec crainte, avant de se baisser.

Tans mieux. Il ne tenait pas à se souvenir que ce gosse était aussi celui de Lily. Qu'il continue à regarder par terre, comme si personne ne l'intéressait. Comme ça, il ressemblait presque exactement à James, et était plus facile à mépriser.

- Comment appelez-vous ça ? dit Snape d'un ton glacial, tout en tendant le devoir à Harry entre deux doigts, comme s'il craignait d'être contaminé.

- C'est.... c'est mon devoir, monsieur.

Harry réussit à contrôler sa voix. Cela le rendait nerveux quand les gens arrivaient derrière lui par surprise. Oncle Vernon ne pouvait pas le faire souvent grâce à sa taille, mais Dudley se montrait étonnamment rapide malgré son poids.

Il essaya de ne pas trembler lorsque le professeur se pencha encore plus et agita le parchemin devant son nez. Il était largement couvert d'encre rouge.

- Vous imaginez-vous que je puisse lire cette pitoyable écriture ? dit Snape avec mépris.

- Vous avez fait des commentaires, fit Harry en hésitant, et sursauta lorsque Snape claqua la copie sur la table.

- Je ne tolérerai pas d'insolence, Potter !

La voix de Snape était menaçante et glaciale, et Harry s'écarta en tremblant. Quand oncle Vernon baissait la voix comme ça, cela annonçait toujours quelque chose de très douloureux.

Snape inspira profondément. Pendant des années il avait redouté ce jour, sachant qu'il allait avoir le fils de James Potter dans sa classe, qu'il devrait enseigner au petit monstre. Qu'il serait le portrait craché de son père.

Et on y était, toutes ses prédictions s'avéraient justes. Pas d'excuse pour son comportement. Ni pour son écriture illisible.

Non, le gamin se montrait impertinent, et s'écartait de lui comme s'il craignait d'être sali par le vilain serpentard. Snape sentait sa patience atteindre ses limites, et il tenta de se distraire en regardant la punition du garçon.

Il faillit étrangler le gamin sur place.

Il avait clairement écrit au tableau, "Je ne dois pas bavarder en classe". Cette petite horreur avait écrit : "Je ne dois pas me balader en classe". Non pas une fois, ce qui aurait pu passer, mais cent cinquante fois. Il avait délibérément refusé de faire sa punition.

Jamais encore dans sa carrière d'enseignant Snape n'avait constaté une telle désobéissance. Potter ne cachait même pas son mépris. Ses lignes étaient aussi illisibles et barbouillées d'encre que son devoir.

Le gamin avait même de l'encre sur lui. Est-ce qu'il croyait le faire rire ? Ca ne pouvait pas être un accident, mais Snape était convaincu que le gosse allait protester, en accusant la plume.

Au moins à ce sujet, Snape pouvait prouver le contraire. Furieux, il tourna les talons et alla jusqu'à son bureau. Quelque part dans les tiroirs il y avait une plume anti-fuite, qu'un né moldu avait laissé un jour derrière lui. Où était-elle ?

Le coeur battant, Harry regardait le professeur s'éloigner. Pourquoi Snape était soudainement parti ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait oublié ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Clairement, le professeur était mécontent de son devoir et de ses lignes. Mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y faire.

Il avait fait de son mieux. De cette distance, le tableau était totalement flou. Les lunettes que lui avait ramenées tante Petunia étaient mieux que rien, mais elles ne lui permettaient pas de voir le devant de la classe.

Est-ce qu'il aurait mal lu la phrase à copier ? Normalement en classe, Ron lui aurait soufflé, mais en retenue, il n'était sans doute pas convenable de demander.

Snape était loin d'être aimable, et il valait mieux pour Harry se mettre directement au travail. Il était sans doute hors de question de demander à s'asseoir plus près du tableau.

Il aurait du demander à Ron si les enseignants étaient autorisés à frapper les élèves. Ron aurait su, avec tous ses frères. A la maison les enseignants ne frappaient pas, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'ils savaient qu'à la moindre plainte, il serait suffisamment corrigé par les Dursley pour ne pas recommencer.

En réalité le coupable était presque toujours Dudley. Au moins, son gros cousin n'était pas à Poudlard. Mais c'était sans rapport. Sur ce coup, il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour se faire punir, bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi Snape semblait le détester autant.

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pu répondre à ses questions, mais personne d'autre ne connaissait les réponses, à part Hermione.

Un bruit sec de l'autre côté de la salle attira son attention. Il plissa les yeux pour voir ce que Snape faisait. Il prenait quelque chose de sous son bureau. Le coeur d'Harry s'arrêta.

C'était une canne.

Oh non, il allait être battu! Mais si on vous battait pour une écriture illisible, qu'est-ce qu'on vous faisait pour une réelle mauvaise conduite ?

Soudain, Harry se trouva sur ses pieds, reculant de la table, des petits gémissements s'échappant de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas recevoirla canne. Pas si tôt après la ceinture d'Oncle Vernon.

Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de crier, et crier était presque pire que de répondre ou de pleurnicher. Pleurnicher était interdit. Se tenir immobile et dire merci après étaient les règles... Désobéis et la punition sera pire, mais Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait se tenir immobile, peu importe à quel point il essayait.

- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, chuchotait-il, se rendant à peine compte qu'il parlait, et qu'il était déjà à la porte, en train d'essayer de l'ouvrir.

Snape leva la tête en entendant le gamin. Jusqu'ici il n'avait trouvé que sa baguette pour potion. Le bois était raffiné, mais franchement, les baguettes en étain étaient bien plus utiles. Pas surprenant qu'il l'ait rangé, mieux valait ne pas le risquer dans une potion corrosive.

Il aurait juré que la plume se trouvait la, mais apparemment on ne lui laisserait pas le temps de la chercher. Que mijotait ce petit démon ?

Aaaaah... il essayait de s'échapper de sa retenue. Il avait quitté sa table et tirait désespérément sur la porte.

Franchement, est-ce qu'il ne se doutait pas que Snape verrouillait sa classe pendant les retenues ? Apparemment Potter était aussi mauvais que les jumeaux Weasley. S'il fallait lui appliquer un sortilège de glue pour le maintenir sur sa chaise, grand bien lui fasse.

- Non, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, non..., gémit Harry, en voyant le terrifiant professeur s'approcher. Non, je serai sage, s'il vous plaît, non....

Il s'arrêta net lorsque les mains de l'enseignant s'abattirent sur ses épaules.

La douleur le ramena à la réalité. Le pire c'était avant. Une fois que la punition commençait, il savait à quoi s'attendre.

Snape eu un sourire satisfait. Apparemment, Potter avait oublié les règles instaurées par Dumbledore et sa directrice de maison. On ne sortait de retenu que sur ordre du professeur, au risque de s'attirer une nouvelle retenue.

- Avez-vous oublié les règles, garçon ?

Harry tressaillit. Oncle Vernon aimait aussi qu'on lui récite les règles. Et Harry venait juste de transgresser un des interdits.

Il n'avait cessé de pleurnicher. Ca les mettait encore plus en colère quand on pleurnichait. Ca suggérait qu'Harry pensait ne pas mériter sa punition, et ca signifiait encore plus de fouet, ou au moins un autre jour sans manger.

Harry savait à quoi s'attendre, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, il commença à réciter les règles, en commençant par les interdits :

- Pleurnich....CLAC !

O°O

- Avez-vous oublié les règles, garçon ?

Snape regarda le gosse avec dégoût. Potter avait visiblement abandonné l'idée d'ouvrir la porte. Il se tenait simplement là, à regarder ses pieds. Sans doute réfléchissait-il à sa prochaine insolence. Snape allait le traîner à sa table lorsque...

- Pleurnich...

Le fameux surnom mit Snape dans une rage incontrôlable. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il, cet arrogant, égocentrique petit monstre, railler Snape ?

Comment osait-il prendre le même ton que son père, qui avait fait de ses années à Poudlard un enfer ? A la première syllabe, la main de Snape agit de sa propre volonté.

Elle s'abattit sur la joue du petit garçon, le soulevant du sol. Il rebondit, percuta le mur, et retomba à genoux sur le sol, étourdi. La monture de ses lunettes s'était coincée entre sa tête et le mur, et maintenant elle pendait cassée sur son oreille. Sa tempe commença à saigner.

Snape se figea.

Mort. Il était mort. Au diable avec Voldemort. Tout d'un coup, Voldemort ne semblait plus si menaçant comparé à ce que Dumbledore allait lui faire. L'affreux espion avait frappé le garçon qui avait survécu. Dumbledore allait le tuer.

Non, se corrigea-t-il, prostré. Dumbledore allait le renvoyer, et le chasser de l'ordre du Phenix. Minerva allait le tuer.

Toute sa fureur s'était évanouie à l'instant où la tête du garçon avait heurté le mur. Non, en fait toute sa fureur s'était dissipé à l'instant où sa main s'était abattue sur la mâchoire du garçon avec un bruit sec, et Snape vit les grands yeux, les yeux de Lily, fixés sur lui.

Harry vit des étoiles. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant qu'il trouve la force de se remettre sur ses pieds. Il posa ses lunettes cassées sur la table la plus proche et tamponna le sang qui coulait sur son menton.

Sa joue et sa mâchoire tremblaient. Il avait du sang dans la bouche, sous le choc les dents avaient coupé l'intérieur de sa joue. Il sentait déjà une bosse se former sur sa tête, la où il avait heurté le mur. Il cligna des yeux, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Pleurer était interdit.

Il n'aurait pas du se laisser surprendre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'oncle Vernon le laissait finir de parler que tout le monde en faisait autant. Parfois tante Petunia faisait pareil : elle frappait avant qu'il finisse sa phrase.

Il aurait du voir le coup venir. Même s'il était hors de question de l'éviter, il aurait pu s'y préparer. Au moins il n'aurait pas fini dans les airs. Mais au moins cette fois il n'aurait qu'une bosse. Pas de commotion.

Snape était retourné à l'avant de la classe. Sans doute pour retrouver sa canne. Harry le suivit, tremblant légèrement. Avec ce coup sur la tête il était difficile de marcher droit, mais il y parvint tant bien que mal.

Il s'arrêta au premier rang, et commença à enlever sa robe de sorcier. Peut-être que s'il se montrait obéissant et se mettait vite en position, Snape ne serait pas trop dur.

O°O

Snape tituba jusqu'à son bureau. Comment avait-il pu faire ca ? Il venait de détruire en un instant le semblant de vie qu'il était parvenu à se ménager. Il n'avait aucune excuse à offrir à Dumbledore.

Snape était le maître des potions glacial. Celui qui restait toujours maître de lui-même. Pendant des années il avait réussi à se contrôler, même avec les jumeaux Weasley, malgré toutes leurs provocations.

Personne n'allait croire que Potter avait fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter un tel traitement. Même un Poufsouffle ne serait pas assez naïf. En d'autres termes, il venait de prouver ce dont tout le monde l'accusait, il avait agit comme l'affreux Mangemort qu'il était. Et considérant sa victime, il était à peu près certain que la protection de Dumbledore touchait à sa fin.

Peut-être que s'il n'avait donné qu'une fessée au gamin il aurait pu s'en tirer. Mais laisser une emprunte sur le visage du gosse, sans parler d'envoyer sa tête contre le mur, c'était quelque chose que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas excuser. Et franchement, Snape non plus.

Bien qu'il ait détesté, haït, méprisé James Potter, tous deux étaient du même âge. Ils s'étaient insultés, attaqués, battus, lancés des sorts pendant des années, mais ils étaient à peu près égaux.

Généralement Potter ne rameutait même pas les autres maraudeurs, préférant les combats singuliers. Mais quand Snape avait projeté la tête du gamin contre le mur, leur différence de taille avait été irréfutable. Snape s'était immédiatement rendu à l'évidence. Harry n'était pas son père. C'était un petit garçon qui venait de se faire violenter injustement par un adulte deux fois plus grand que lui.

Peu importait ce que le gamin avait dit. Snape était l'adulte. C'était à lui de rester maître de lui-même, malgré l'explosion qui avait lieu dans ses oreilles. Mais il avait suffit d'un mot pour le mettre totalement hors de lui.

D'ailleurs d'où le gamin tenait-il l'insulte ? Toujours sous le choc du cataclysme qui venait de se produire, le cerveau de Snape fonctionnait au ralenti, mais il finit par identifier le problème.

Normalement tous ceux qui auraient pu raconté au garçon la rivallerie maraudeurs/Snape étaient morts ou avaient été emprisonnés, bien avant que l'enfant soit en âge pour se souvenir du moindre détail de l'histoire.

Au moins il allait en avoir le coeur net avant de laisser le gamin courir se plaindre au directeur. Snape se retourna pour confronter le garçon, et chancela sous le coup du spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui.

Potter avait enlevé sa robe et se tenait penché au-dessus d'une chaise, en parfaite position pour recevoir une raclée.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? s'étrangla Snape, le coeur manquant de sortir de sa poitrine.

Il n'aurait pas été plus surpris si Voldemort avait soudain bondi d'un des chaudrons en chantant une chanson d'amour. Mais que faisait Potter ? Comment le garçon qui avait survécu, le chouchou du monde magique, connaissait une telle position ? Et apparemment, il semblait en avoir une longue pratique.

L'enfant marmonnait quelque chose dans sa barbe. Snape s'approcha tentativement.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ? demanda-t-il avec une rare hésitation dans la voix.

- Les règles, monsieur, répondit le garçon avec obéissance.

Il espérait que le professeur allait enfin commencer la punition. Il resta en position, se demandant si le premier coup allait tomber pendant qu'il parlait.

-Ne pas pleurnicher, ne pas crier, ne pas s'enfuir, ne pas sursauter.

Il s'arrêta. Toujours pas de coup. Est-ce que c'était bon signe ? Peut-être pouvait-il glisser quelques excuses.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne le referai plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai essayé de m'en aller. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas au fouet. Je suis désolé. Je serai sage. Promis.

Harry attendit de nouveau, surpris que Snape n'ait toujours pas commencé à frapper. Est-ce qu'il s'était encore trompé ?

Snape regarda autour de lui, confus. Quel fouet? Qu'est-ce que le gosse avait encore inventé ? Ah ! Sa baguette pour potion. Oui, ca ressemblait vaguement à un bâton. Cependant ca n'expliquait pas pourquoi Potter croyait qu'on utilisait un tel objet à Poudlard. Et encore moins pourquoi on l'utiliserait sur lui.

Il comprit aussi, submergé de honte, que le garçon n'avait jamais prononcé son horrible surnom. Il ne l'avait pas insulté, il tentait de réciter une liste de règles incompréhensibles. D'ailleurs, d'où sortaient-elles, ces règles ?

- Qui vous a appris ces règles ? demanda-t-il, la voix encore plus dure que d'habitude.

Il était assailli par une horrible suspicion.

- Mon oncle, monsieur, répondit Harry, trop effrayé pour mentir.

Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé ? Est-ce que les règles à Poudlard étaient différentes ? Oh non, ca devait être ca. Tout était différent à Poudlard. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire que les règles concernant les punitions seraient les mêmes qu'à la maison ?

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, fit-il, la gorge serrée. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres règles ici. Si vous me les apprenez, je ne les oublierai pas, promis.

Il voulut se retourner vers Snape pour montrer sa sincérité, mais la douleur dans son dos l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

- Potter, fit lentement Snape, un étranglement dans la voix, remontez votre chemise et baissez votre pantalon.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait espéré et espéré, mais non. Il aurait du s'en douter. Si tu essaies de t'enfuir, tu auras le double de punition. Ce serait donc le fouet sur peau nu.

Il l'avait déjà reçu, mais pas souvent, et jamais si tôt après le genre de punition qu'oncle Vernon lui avait donné avant qu'il ne quitte Privet Drive.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et plus il retardait la punition, plus il en aurait. Donc sans plus de protestations ni de regards suppliants, il défit son pantalon et le laissa tomber. Il joua brièvement avec l'idée d'attendre qu'on lui ordonne de baisser son sous-vêtement, mais il se dit que c'était prendre trop de risques.

Il le baissa, grimaçant lorsque l'élastique passa sur sa peau irrité, souleva sa chemise, et attendit le premier coup.

Snape fixa la peau couvertes de bleus et de traces de ceinture, et sentit une nouvelle vague de fureur l'envahir. Ca, plus une incroyable envie de protéger le petit garçon, qui se tenait devant lui, si seul et malheureux.

Il était évident que le garçon venait de recevoir une violente raclée, et qu'il était familier avec ce genre de traitement. Il n'avait même pas hésité lorsqu'on lui avait demandé d'enlever son pantalon, et il était clair qu'il s'attendait à se faire battre durant sa retenue. Snape s'étonnait que le gosse arrivait ne serait-ce qu'à s'asseoir. Il comprit soudain pourquoi il ne cessait de gigoter sur sa chaise.

Un mouvement de baguette, et Potter était rhabillé. Il tressailli de surprise, mais ne se releva pas.

- Lève-toi, gronda Snape.

Qu'était-il supposé faire, maintenant ? Cette révélation allait bouleverser le monde sorcier.

Harry se leva lentement, se demandant ce qui se passait. Sa blessure à la tête n'était plus qu'un faible suintement. Il se mordit les lèvres, se demandant si le professeur avait décidé de le frapper encore un peu sur la tête avant de prendre le fouet. Il attendit, les épaules voûtées, sentant le furieux regard de l'homme le balayer.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna Snape, puis en voyant Potter grimacer légèrement, il se ravisa. Non, attendez. Restez la. Regardez-moi. Dans les yeux !

Harry n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Regarder dans les yeux ? Durant une punition ? Mais Snape semblait déjà suffisamment en colère comme ça. Il leva les yeux, et rencontra le furieux regard d'obsidienne.

Snape songea un instant à lire dans l'esprit du garçon, mais Dumbledore aurait un vrai choc à cette idée. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si l'enfant avait déjà menti. Peut-être était-ce inutile.

- Je vois que votre oncle et votre tante sont.... stricts, avec vous.

Harry ne savait pas bien comment répondre à ca. Il savait qu'il n'était pas supposé parler de ses punitions, mais Snape se comportait beaucoup comme oncle Vernon, alors peut-être que c'était ok.

- Oui, monsieur, dit-il prudemment. Ils veulent s'assurer que je ne prenne pas les choses comme allant de soi.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme …, comme le fait qu'ils m'aient pris après la mort de mes parents. Qu'ils ne m'aient pas envoyé à l'orphelinat. Ce genre de trucs. Alors quand je désobéis ou que des choses bizarres arrivent, ils me font bien comprendre que j'ai fait des bêtises.

- Qu'avez-vous fait pour obtenir les marques que vous avez en ce moment ?, demanda Snape froidement.

Harry s'agita,embarrassé.

- J'ai dit que j'avais hâte d'aller à Poudlard. C'était très ingrat de ma part. Oncle Vernon a dit que comme ça je ne les oublierai pas, et que je ne me laisserais pas absorber par l'école et tout ca.

Les bâtards ! Il faillit transplaner directement à Privet Drive et aller tuer ces sadiques de moldus. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se contenir. Il n'était de toute façon pas possible de transplaner à Poudlard, et il devait s'occuper de l'enfant avant tout.

- Et votre écriture indéchiffrable ? Est-ce que votre poignet est cassé aussi ?

Il regretta immédiatement son sarcasme. Il aurait du lancer un sort de diagnostic. Et si le garçon était réellement blessé ?

- Je ne crois pas, monsieur, Harry répondit sérieusement.

Il se demandait quand est-ce que l'interrogatoire allait se terminer et la punition recommencer, mais il se dit qu'en attendant il valait mieux répondre aux questions le plus honnêtement possible.

Il était totalement confus et ignorait quelles pouvaient être les bonnes réponses. Il décida de répondre le plus sincèrement possible et voir ce qui allait se passer.

- C'est juste que je ne sais pas écrire avec une plume. Je ne m'en suis jamais servi avant.

- Et on ne l'enseigne pas à Griffondor ?

Snape fronça les sourcils. Il aurait éviscéré verbalement les préfets de sa maison s'ils n'avaient pas donné ce genre de leçons aux premières années. Non pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de nés moldus ces derniers temps à Serpentard, mais il y en avait toujours quelques-uns.

Harry sembla juste confus. Snape roula des yeux. Typique des Griffondors. C'était plein de courage et de noblesse, mais ça avait le QI d'une huître. Même pas capable de s'assurer que les nouveaux étudiants acquièrent les bases nécessaires à leur réussite.

- Euh... est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

Harry demanda en hésitant, puis se mordit les lèvres. Idiot ! Bien sûr qu'il avait fait quelque chose, c'est pourquoi Snape lui posait toutes ces questions.

- Euh... je suis désolé, je ne vois pas bien le tableau d'ici, et donc...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont vos lunettes ?

Snape rougit en réalisant l'absurdité de sa question. Il retrouva les lunettes, marmonna un reparo et les rendit au garçon.

Potter les remis sur son nez, plissa les yeux en scrutant le tableau, et pâlit.

- Oh ! Je ne savais pas, monsieur. Je suis désolé. Je vais les refaire. Je...

Snape coupa Potter d'une main impatiente.

- Pourquoi continuez-vous à faire ces grimaces ridicules ? Est-ce que ca signifie que même avec vos lunettes vous avez toujours du mal à voir le tableau de cette distance ?

Harry acquiesça, honteux.

- J'ai vraiment une mauvaise vue.

- Oh misère.

A ce stade il fallait espérer que Voldemort se plante devant Potter et lui tape sur l'épaule. S'il se tenait ne serait-ce qu'à dix mètres, Potter ne serait même pas capable de le voir, et encore moins de lui lancer le moindre sort.

- De quand date votre dernière ordonnance ?

- Mon ordonnance ? Je ne suis pas malade, monsieur.

- Idiot. Vos lunettes. De quand date votre dernière ordonnance pour vos lunettes ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Sans doute un truc de sorcier.

- Je ne crois pas que j'en ai eu, monsieur. Peut-être que ca n'existe pas chez les moldus.

Snape se renfrogna. S'il n'était pas sûr du contraire, il aurait cru que le gamin se moquait ouvertement de lui.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Quand est-ce que vous avez eu cette paire ?

- Il y a environ deux ans. Mes anciennes lunettes ne m'allaient plus vraiment, les professeurs se sont plaints, alors ma tante est arrivé un soir à la maison avec celles-la.

La fureur de Snape augmenta, et la terreur d'Harry s'aggrava. Tout ce qu'Harry disait semblait mettre Snape encore plus en colère. Peut-être que le professeur allait le renvoyer dans sa famille, comme ça il n'aurait plus affaire à lui. Mais non, sûrement seul le directeur pouvait renvoyer les élèves.

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du garçon, Snape se retourna brusquement.

- Venez avec moi. Nous allons voir le directeur.

Harry suffoqua.

- Mais monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je serai sage, s'il vous plaît.

Snape marmonna quelque chose d'un ton furieux, puis s'empara du bras du garçon, le tirant derrière lui.

- S'il vous plaît, monsieur, ne me renvoyez pas chez les Dursley. Je veux rester ici. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi rester. Ne me faites pas renvoyer.

Harry supplia tout le long du trajet jusqu'au bureau du directeur, mais Snape ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il continua simplement à marcher, traînant Harry derrière lui, ne s'arrêtant que pour donner le mot de passe à la gargouille. Harry se tut en arrivant à la porte du bureau. Apparemment il avait supplié en vain.

Snape réprima sa propre terreur. L'entrevu qui se préparait allait être extrêmement déplaisante, mais comme d'habitude, il devait ignorer son propre intérêt pour se concentrer sur le plus grand bien, ou dans le cas précis, le bien de Harry.

Il accorda un regard au petit garçon à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus un mini James, il se demandait comment il avait pu prendre sa timidité pour de l'arrogance, et comment les signes de douleur et de fatigue avaient pu lui échapper.

- Albus ! fit-il en faisant irruption dans la pièce, sans même laisser le temps au sorcier d'offrir un sorbet au citron. Faites immédiatement venir Pomfrey et Minerva.

Albus leva les sourcils, mais il se dirigea obligeamment vers la cheminée, et contacta les deux femmes. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il regarda le garçon, et remarqua l'emprunte écarlate de la main sur sa joue. Soudain ses yeux ne scintillaient plus.

- Harry, dit-il, très, très doucement, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Oups. Ca aurait été une bonne idée de nettoyer le garçon avant de le traîner ici. Snape avait été tellement enragé contre les Dursley qu'il avait oublié son propre traitement envers le garçon. Il savait qu'Albus allait lui soutirer toute l'histoire, mais il aurait été plus intelligent, bien plus intelligent, de laver le sang du visage du gosse.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil incertain à Snape, et les sourcils de Dumbledore ne formèrent plus qu'une seule ligne.

Snape suffoqua sous la panique. Il était facile d'oublier la véritable nature de Dumbledore, sous son masque du grand-père bienveillant. Mais le masque était tombé, et il avait soudain devant lui un puissant et furieux sorcier, qui le regardait d'un oeil mauvais.

Mais avant que le directeur n'ait ouvert la bouche, Pomfrey et McGonagall sortirent de la cheminée.

- Albus, que se passe-t-il ? demanda McGonagall.

Puis elle aperçut Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, il est presque l'heure du couvre-feu. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Pomfrey sortait déjà sa baguette, lorsque Snape s'interposa entre elle et le garçon.

- Juste une minute, ordonna-t-il, sachant qu'il n'aurait qu'une chance pour s'expliquer.

Au vu des regards que lui lançaient les trois sorciers, il allait finir à Azkaban s'il ne tournait pas l'histoirre à son avantage.

- Allez-y, Severus, fit Dumbledore doucement, mais pour une fois ses yeux ne reflétaient pas une seule trace de gentillesse.

Harry n'osait même plus respirer, dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu.

- Monsieur Potter avait une retenue avec moi ce soir. Durant cette retenue, j'ai découvert certaines choses que je me dois de porter à votre attention.

- Y compris ces blessures ? fit Dumbledore dans un murmure qui aurait rendu Snape fier.

Minerva et Pomfrey regardait Snape d'un air mauvais, leur baguette serrée dans leur poing.

Snape avala difficilement.

- Je suis responsable pour les blessures apparentes, reconnut-il, et se recula brusquement voyant Minerva avancer sur lui. Je n'ai aucune excuse, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter tandis que Dumbledore faisait signe à Minerva de reprendre sa place. Cependant, ces blessures sont le moindre de ses problèmes.

- Vous allez devoir vous expliquez, fit Dumbledore laconiquement.

Snape se tourna vers le garçon et se rendit soudain compte que Potter n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Snape n'était peut-être pas le plus sensible des hommes, mais il avait vu passer suffisamment d'enfants maltraités dans sa maison pour savoir l'étendu des traces que laissaient de tels abus. Bien, il n'était pas un serpentard pour rien.

- Potter, dit-il doucement, forçant l'enfant terrifié à le regarder. Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous m'avez demandé sur le chemin?

Harry hocha la tête, n'osant espérer.

- Si vous faites ce que je vous dis, et si vous répondez honnêtement à toutes les questions qu'on va vous poser, j'accéderai à votre souhait.

Les yeux de Potter (les yeux de Lily bon sang !) s'agrandirent démesurément.

- Et j'annulerai le reste de votre retenue.

Même s'il était conscient que ce pouvait être une ruse, Harry ne put empêcher le sourire radieux qui étira ses traits. Soudain, malgré toute sa mauvaise humeur et ses cris, Snape était son professeur préféré.

- Vous promettez ? chuchota-t-il en retour.

- Je vous donne ma parole de sorcier, dit Snape gravement.

Même les autres adultes gardèrent le silence, conscients de la solennité de l'offre.

- D'accord alors, dit Harry en hochant la tête.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui allait se passer, mais si ca lui évitait de se faire renvoyer, d'être fouetté, sans parler des lignes, il voulait bien coopérer.

Snape remua sa baguette et Harry se retrouva soudain vêtu d'une robe d'hôpital.

- Tournez-vous.

Forcé par les mains de Snape sur ses épaules, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, et il se retrouva dos aux adultes.

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant un hoquet de surprise qu'il se rendit compte que la robe, conformément à toutes les robes d'hôpital, ne se fermait pas dans le dos. Harry poussa un cri et tenta d'en saisir les pans, mais Snape chassa sa main, le maintenant en place sous le regard du directeur, de sa directrice de maison et de l'infirmière.

Snape le regarda, une touche d'amusement dans les yeux, avant de céder. Une nouvelle robe apparue, couvrant les parties du corps qui avaient été exposées.

- Je vais parler de vous de façon direct, l'informa Snape. Préféreriez-vous attendre dehors ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en retour. Si on allait parler de lui, pourquoi devrait-il attendre dehors ? Il en avait assez qu'on parle dans son dos. De ça, et de bien d'autres choses d'ailleurs.

- Je reste, répondit-il avec défiance.

Snape leva un sourcil.

- Comme vous voulez.

Il se retourna vers les autres.

- Il est évident que le garçon est la victime de nombreux abus et de négligence. Son oncle l'a fouetté pour avoir exprimer de l'enthousiasme à l'idée de venir à Poudlard. D'après sa réaction à mon…, il hésita un instant, … traitement, il apparaît que Potter a été fréquemment et injustement battus par sa famille adoptive. Sa vue est atroce. Ses yeux n'ont jamais été examinés. Apparemment sa tante lui a simplement acheté la paire de lunettes la moins chère qu'elle ait pu trouver. Le garçon ne voit pas le tableau du troisième rang. Considérant sa maigreur, je ne serais pas étonné que ces déséquilibrés chez qui vous l'avez placé, Albus, l'aient privé de nourriture et de toutes les nécessités de bases. Je vous assure que peu importe la protection du sang, il n'y retournera pas.

Les adultes restèrent simplement la à le fixer, ébahis. Puis :

- Harry, est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda doucement Dumbledore.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Comment Snape savait tout ca ? Pourquoi avait-il parlé ? Il savait pourtant bien qu'Harry allait avoir de gros problèmes le jour où oncle Vernon le découvrirait !

Mais Snape avait aussi dit qu'il ne le laisserait pas retourner là-bas alors peut-être que c'était ok ? Mais est-ce que Snape n'allait pas le battre comme oncle Vernon ? Est-ce qu'il serait mieux ici si Snape faisait pareil que son oncle ?

Oui mais ici il y avait beaucoup à manger, et il avait des amis pour la première fois, et son lit dans le dortoir était beaucoup mieux que le placard sous l'escalier, et...

- Potter ! gronda Snape, faisant sursauter Harry. Répondez au directeur !

- Quoi ? Ah oui, monsieur. C'est vrai.

- Harry, que t'as fait exactement professeur Snape durant ta retenue ? intervint McGonagall, lançant un regard plein d'inimitié à Snape.

Harry cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas bien de quoi parlait sa directrice de maison. Des lignes ? De la gifle ? De la correction ?

Avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, Snape parla :

- Je.... j'ai mal interprété quelque chose qu'a dit Potter. Je l'ai confondu avec son père. J'ai perdu mon sang froid et je l'ai frappé. Assez fort pour l'envoyer contre le mur. Il s'est cogné la tête, a cassé ses lunettes et il a une coupure. Mon comportement est inexcusable, et je me soumettrais volontiers au sort de doloris si cela pouvait réparer mon erreur.

Harry le regarda avec curiosité. Il ignorait ce qu'était un dolomachin mais les professeurs semblaient soudain beaucoup moins en colère. Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient de nouveau, ce qui rendit l'expression de Snape encore plus aigrie que d'habitude.

- Albus, si vous me dites je vous l'avais dit...

- Severus, mon cher enfant, est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de dire de telles choses ?

Madame Pomfrey se mit en activité :

- Ne croyez pas que vous avez fini de m'entendre, Severus, fit-elle sombrement en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- Venez, monsieur Potter, allons soigner ces bleus.

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule tandis que l'infirmière l'entraînait hors de la pièce. Snape l'observait, et Harry lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Snape répondit par un froncement de sourcils, mais Harry commençait à comprendre que c'était sa façon de sourire et d'acquiescer.

- Severus, comment avez-vous pu frapper un enfant comme ça ? commença McGonagall avec colère.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, Minerva. C'est tout à fait inexcusable. Autant que sa directrice de maison manquant de remarquer les signes d'abus, et ignorant que l'un de ses étudiants ne sait pas se servir d'une plume, et que sa vue est si mauvaise qu'il ne peut même pas lire au tableau, fit Snape du même ton.

McGonagall ferma la bouche, l'ouvrit de nouveau, la referma, et finalement leva la main avec un son inarticulé.

- Severus Snape, vous êtes absolument impossible !

Elle avança sur lui, et Snape se tendit, attendant le sort ou la gifle qui se préparait.

Ce n'était que justice. Si un autre enseignant avait frappé un de ses petits serpentards, il aurait vite fait de se venger. Minerva était autant protective envers sa maison qu'il était envers la sienne, ou que Dumbledore l'était envers toute l'école.

Severus décida que quelque soit sa réaction, il l'accepterait sans broncher. Il avait été sérieux au sujet du doloris. Et même s'il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, et qu'il avait probablement détruit le peu de sentiment de sécurité que Potter avait commencé à développer à Poudlard, il était prêt à endurer sa punition avec le même courage que le garçon.

Après tout, le service auprès de Voldemort avait été un bon entraînement.

Sa surprise fut donc infinie lorsque Minerva l'embrassa sur la joue et chuchota :

- Harry a de la chance d'avoir trouver un protecteur tel que vous, Severus, avant de s'en aller pour l'infirmerie, rejoindre Pomfrey et Harry.

Snape était cloué sur place. Ce ne fut que bien après le départ de Minerva qu'il se ressaisit pour protester :

- Je ne suis pas le protecteur de ce gamin !

Un petit rire le fit se retourner vers Albus, et Snape se sentit tout d'un coup aussi jeune et vulnérable qu'Harry. Il regarda le directeur avec méfiance, certain que le directeur ne serait pas aussi magnanime que Minerva.

Après tout Snape, la chauve-souris des cachots, le mangemort serpentard, avait attaqué un étudiant, et pas n'importe quel étudiant, mais Harry Potter. Sûrement, il allait au moins recevoir la réprimande verbale du siècle, et écoper d'une pénitence qui ferait même pâlir Voldemort.

Assister l'entraîneur de quidditch pour les Griffondor peut-être ? Ou aider les elfes de maison à préparer et servir les repas ? Le seigneur des ténèbres ne se servait que des impardonnables. Dumbledore se montrait bien plus inventif lorsqu'il s'agissait de torturer les gens.

- Je suppose que vous allez trouver une alternative en ce qui concerne la tutelle de monsieur Potter ? Maintenant que vous ne faites plus confiance en sa famille adoptive ni en la protection du sang ?

Snape s'agita nerveusement.

- J'admets qu'il serait juste que je prenne cette responsabilité, reconnut-il avec réticence.

- Et vous irez visiter les Dursley pour leur expliquer la situation ?

Ca par exemple, ce serait une mission que Snape allait apprécier.

- Oui ! affirma-t-il immédiatement, un sourire féroce éclairant sa sterne expression.

- Et vous ferez de votre mieux pour réparer votre relation avec Harry.

- Je n'ai aucune relation que ce soit avec Potter ! rétorqua-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et trembla devant l'expression de Dumbledore. Oui, d'accord, je le ferai, acquiesça-t-il, les mots se bousculant de sa bouche dans sa hâte.

Et il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Qu'il le voulait ou non, il avait réussi à apprivoiser le garçon. Bon, il avait d'abord terrifié le gosse avant de l'apprivoiser, mais il voulait s'excuser pour ses premières actions, et pour être honnête, en ce qui concernait une future relation avec le gamin, la chose ne lui paraissait plus si impossible.

- Excellent, mon enfant. Je vous suggère d'aller vous reposer dans vos appartements. Je suis sûr que vous souhaiterez vous excuser auprès d'Harry demain matin de bonne heure.

Snape hésita à la porte. Est-ce que c'était vraiment tout ? Même pour un sorcier lumineux, Dumbledore se montrait extrêmement indulgent. Snape n'aurait pas été étonné si on l'avait allongé sur une chaise et battu conformément au pire scénario d'Harry.

Mais Dumbledore s'était détourné et caressait négligemment Fumseck. Perplexe, Snape haussa les épaules et se retourna pour sortir.

- Et Severus, appela Dumbledore alors que Snape s'apprêtait à fermer la porte.

- Vous comprenez bien que si vous frappez encore un étudiant de cette façon vous ne survivrez pas la nuit ?

L'aura de magie qui accompagnait la déclaration était assez puissante pour faire tourbillonner la robe de Snape, et souffler les cheveux de son front.

Snape avala difficilement sa salive.

- Oui, directeur.

- Dans ce cas bonsoir, mon enfant.

Albus sourit sereinement alors que la porte se refermait.

Severus Snape inspira longuement en se dirigeant vers les cachots. Il avait eu raison. Avec Potter sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même, mais étrangement, cela ne l'ennuyait plus.

FIN

**A /N :En ce qui concerne le surnom de Severus, dans la version original il s'agit de « snivelus », qui ressemble donc à Severus et qui signifie pleurnichard, d'où le jeu de mot et le malentendu. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux pour la traduction. **

**A/N2 : En espérant que vous avez apprécié, faites-moi savoir, et les critiques sont les bienvenues. J'ai commencé la traduction de la suite, Harry's New Home . **


End file.
